pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyranitar
Tyranitar (Japanese: バンギラス Bangiras) is a / -type Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Special abilities With Sand Stream, Tyranitar can summon a sandstorm which lasts for a while, making it even more durable against Special attacks, and damaging any Pokémon that is not immune to it. Tyranitar can resist most forms of attack and can learn various powerful moves, including Focus Blast, Outrage, and Iron Tail. It can prevent opponents from eating their own Berry if Tyranitar has Unnerve as its ability. Evolution Tyranitar is the final evolution in Larvitar's evolutionary line. Pupitar evolves into Tyranitar at level 55. Tyranitar can further evolve into Mega Tyranitar, using its Tyranitarite. Game info Game locations |border= |goldsilver=Evolve Pupitar |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Pupitar |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Pupitar |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Pupitar Diamond only) |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Pupitar |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Pupitar |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Route 15 (Rustling Grass) |bwrarity=Rare |xy=Evolve Pupitar |xyrarity=None }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=II |gold=Its body can't be harmed by any sort of attack, so it is really want to make challenges against enemies. |silver=Extremely strong, it can change the landscape. It has an insolent nature that makes it not care about others. |crystal=In just one of its mighty hands, it has the power to make the ground shake and mountains crumble. |ruby=Tyranitar is so overwhelmingly powerful, it can bring down a whole mountain to make its nest. This Pokémon wanders about in mountains seeking new opponents to fight. |sapphire=Tyranitar is so overwhelmingly powerful, it can bring down a whole mountain to make its nest. This Pokémon wanders about in mountains seeking new opponents to fight. |emerald=A Tyranitar is so overpowering, it can bring down a whole mountain to make its nest. It roams in mountains seeking new opponents to fight. |firered=Extremely strong, it can change the landscape. It has an insolent nature that makes it not care about others. |leafgreen=Its body can't be harmed by any sort of attack, so it is very eager to make challenges against enemies. |diamond=If it rampages, it knocks down mountains and buries rivers. Maps must be redrawn afterward. |pearl=If it rampages, it knocks down mountains and buries rivers. Maps must be redrawn afterward. |platinum=If it rampages, it knocks down mountains and buries rivers. Maps must be redrawn afterward. |heartgold=Its body can't be harmed by any sort of attack, so it is very eager to make challenges against enemies. |soulsilver=Extremely strong, it can change the landscape. It has an insolent nature that makes it not care about others. |black=If it rampages, it knocks down mountains and buries rivers. Maps must be redrawn afterward. |white=If it rampages, it knocks down mountains and buries rivers. Maps must be redrawn afterward. |black 2=If it rampages, it knocks down mountains and buries rivers. Maps must be redrawn afterward. |white 2=If it rampages, it knocks down mountains and buries rivers. Maps must be redrawn afterward. |x=In just one of its mighty hands, it has the power to make the ground shake and mountains crumble. |y=If it rampages, it knocks down mountains and buries rivers. Maps must be redrawn afterward.}} Sprites |border= |xyspr=248_-_tyranitar.gif |VIback=Tyranitar XYBack.gif }} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances In Anime *Vicious' Tyranitar *Tyranitar (anime) *Rico's Tyranitar *J's client's henchmen's Tyranitar *[[Dirk's Tyranitar *Rebecca's Tyranitar *Mirage Tyranitar Gallery 248Tyranitar_OS_anime.png 248Tyranitar_OS_anime_2.png 248Tyranitar_Dream.png 248Tyranitar_Mega_Dream.png 248Tyranitar_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon.jpg 248Tyranitar_Pokemon_Stadium.png 248Tyranitar_Pokemon PokéPark.jpg Green Army Tyranitar.png VS_Tyranitar_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.jpg Trivia *It is alongside with Darkrai and Hydreigon the most powerful -type Pokémon and the most powerful -type Pokémon. *It and Metagross are the only non- type Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon *The design of Tyranitar might be based on Godzilla, while the name might be based on Tyrannosaurus rex. *Tyranitar and Aerodactyl are the only Pokémon to learn both Hyper Beam and Giga Impact by leveling up. **They also have the Unnerve hidden ability in the Dream World. *Tyranitar has the most weaknesses of any Rock or Dark type Pokemon. Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon